


The Phone Call

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Series: The Road to Recovery [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's unrelenting searching finally comes to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> A super short, but important scene. This scene comes after Southern Hospitality and before Thunderstorms.

“Mikey? Hey, Mikey, you gotta get up.”

Mikey groans and forces his eyes open. “Hm?”

Andy stops shaking him and grabs his arm, gently pulling him upright. “We gotta go, c'mon you- Oh, you're dressed.”

Mikey nods, glancing down at his rumpled t-shirt. “Yeah, hadn't meant to fall asleep again.”

Andy nods. “Okay, we gotta go.”

“Where are we going?”

Andy hands him his shoes. “You'll see, c'mon.”

Andy leads Mikey to the main square and into the courthouse. Mikey doesn't needs much help walking anymore, but Andy still walks close, available should Mikey need him. Mikey hasn't been to the courthouse before so he follows Andy quietly, taking in the decorative architecture, remnants of a time of prosperity. They enter an area that looks like it functioned as a sort of office space. There are four solid wooden desks, each one has a mess of papers and various folders and a phone. Mikey hasn't seen a single phone since he got here.

Pete is at one of the desks with Patrick next to him. He has the phone to his ear and is hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling frantically. When he sees Mikey enter he sits up straighter.

“Wait,” he tells the person on the other ends. “He's here.”

Pete waves Mikey over and holds out the phone to him. Mikey hesitates.

“Dude,” Pete says, “answer the phone.”

Mikey takes it, but covers the receiver with his hand. “What is it?” he asks Pete.

Pete's looks at him intensely. “Mikey, just answer it.”

Mikey glances over at Patrick who smiles at him and nods encouragingly.

Mikey lifts the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Mikey?” A voice says on the other end, breathy and shaking.

Mikey grips the phone harder. His breath catches in his throat even as he feels the invisible fist around his heart unclench.

“ _Gerard_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
